Through the Maze
Through the Maze (異界の迷路, Ikai no Meiro) is the 46th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary Kagami continues to rampage through Kokuboro's castle in her giant spider form, with Heisuke riding on her back. Heisuke directs her to destroy a nearby tower, and from nearby, Koshu mourns the castle's destruction, while Byaku watches from elsewhere. Yoshimori desperately searches for Sen, while Tokine slips past two distracted guards, only to run into a female Ayakashi that insults her looks (and is dealt with accordingly). While searching for Sen, Yoshimori spots Kaguro, but decides that finding Sen must come first, which surprises Kaguro. In his cell, Sen finds that his claws can't cut Shion's webbing, and wishes he hadn't worried about Yoshimori. Tokine is briefly blocked by a trio of Ayakashi, but easily disarms them. As she begins to run past, Koshu arrives and kicks the wounded Ayakashi, ordering them to get up. Koshu demands to know how Tokine got in, and she refuses to answer him. As Tokine isn't taking him seriously, Koshu reveals that he is in charge of the castle's maintenance. Tokine asks if he knows where Yoshimori is being held, but Koshu refuses to tell her. She tries to leave, saying she will spare his life, but this enrages Koshu and he transforms into a small, red octopus, his true form. While attacking, Koshu reveals that Yoshimori has escaped and is free somewhere in the castle, though the design will ensure that he will stay lost. Having learned all she could from him, Tokine destroys him and moves on. Mukade transports several Night Troop members and Shigemori on one of his bugs, hoping to use Tokiko's portal into Kurosusuki. Masamori worries she may refuses to help them, but Shigemori is confident she will, since they are also rescuing Tokine. As Tokiko works on the portal, she senses that the dimension is collapsing and knows she must hurry. Princess calls for Byaku, and when he does not answer, she leaves her bed and crawls through the castle, dragging her restraints with her. She is soon discovered by Yoshimori. Princess fears he will attack, but Yoshimori instead destroys her restraints, mistaking her for a fellow prisoner. While he is busy freeing her, Princess wraps her tails around Yoshimori, paralyzing him, and then reads his mind. She considers killing him for trying to destroy her castle, but lets him go since she has no real desire to preserve the castle herself. As a parting gift, she plants a mental map in Yoshimori's head, allowing him to navigate the castle subconsciously. After Yoshimori leaves, he wonders why Princess, though clearly an Ayakashi, lacked an evil aura. Tokine soon picks up Yoshimori's trail, but without a map, ends up choosing a different path. She encounters a large Ayakashi, and realizing she cannot destroy it, instead locks it in place with multiple Kekkai so she can escape. Heisuke and Kagami continue to search for Byaku, unaware that he is still watching them from afar. In his cell, Sen wonders if he will die, and recalls that Gen was able to be fearless because he was always prepared to die. Ashamed of himself for giving up so easily, Sen renews his struggle to break free, and Yoshimori bursts into the cell moments later. As Yoshimori sets him free, Sen begins to see several aspects of Gen in Yoshimori, which bothers him. Hekian tells Aihi that Princess is missing, but Aihi is powerless to do anything because of Byaku's worm in her head. Byaku finds Princess's discarded restraints, just as Heisuke and Kagami finally track him down as well. Differences from Manga *In the manga, the scenes with Tokine do not occur, since she does not enter Kurosusuki in pursuit of Yoshimori. As a result, Yoshimori is the one who defeats Koshu. Navigation Category:Episodes